


Somewhere Beyond The Sea

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Disney AU, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, Mermaid Gladio, Pining Noctis Lucis Caelum, fairytale AU, mermaid Noctis, mermaid ignis, mermaid prompto, no betrayal in my house, the glaives are all good in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: Since he was eight years old, Noctis has always been fascinated by the ideals of the human world, he desperately wants to visit the surface and experience it for himself. More importantly, he wants to know more about the human girl he saw all those years ago.





	1. The One Where Everyone's Introduced

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> Welcome to my first fic for the FFXV fandom,  
> I hope you guys enjoy it! <3
> 
> Beta'd for me by the lovely [argentum-archives](https://argentum-archives.tumblr.com/)

The first time Noctis remembers seeing a human, he's eight years old. He's managed to sneak away from Gladio and Ignis, no doubt by now they've found out, the latter of the two was most likely about to have some sort of stress induced panic.

For a ten year old, Ignis was surprisingly paranoid. It definitely  **_does not_ ** have anything to do with Noctis and his tendency to slip away from the two, not to mention the Crownsguards and the Glaives. 

 

He reaches the surface, rising up so his head is fully above the water. His mouth falls open as he takes it all in. The sand is a light brown, the shore expands out for miles, he can’t see what lies beyond the beach though.Noctis closes his eyes as he feels the sun’s warm rays across his face. 

 

And then he hears a girl singing. His eyes open just as quickly and ducking back down to avoid being seen. When he’s certain he hasn't, he swims towards her, poking his head out of the water and stops, listening to her. 

 

She’s sitting on the end of a pier, that stretches out from the shore to the sea, it's not raised to high either. Her feet dangle in the water, kicking them back and forth. Noctis watches from a little away, the top part of his face peeks out from the water. 

 

He isn’t close enough to see what she looks like, not really, but he can see that she's pale like him, with light blonde hair, she's staring down at the water, dangling her legs off of the edge of the plank of wood. There's something sitting next to her, it's small with white hair. It makes a high pitched sound, as she finishes singing, to which the girl pats it on the head.

 

“Your Highness!” the blonde girl turns to look behind her as someone calls out. 

She's royalty like him.

 

He goes to swim closer, but he feels a hand wrap around the skinny part of tail, just above his fins, and yank him back down into the water. He's met face to face with an extremely angry looking Gladio. 

 

“What are you doing?!” His shield hisses. “We've been looking for you for ages!” 

 

“I wanted to see the surface! I-I didn't think it would matter.” Noctis crosses his arms. “You didn't have to pull on my tail so hard!” 

 

“Wasn't me.”

 

“Sorry Prince Noctis. ” Ignis says, swimming up from below, pausing next to Gladio. “But you're not allowed to go up there.” 

 

“But - but I don't understand why!” Noctis retaliates.  “All anyone ever says is ‘ _ No Your Highness. You can't go there Your Highness.’  _ no one ever tells me why!” 

 

“Because it's dangerous!” Gladio pulls on his arm, leading them back towards where Noctis had ditched their group. “You're lucky Iggy and I noticed you were gone before the adults did you-” 

 

“ _ Gladio!”  _

 

“You're lucky Iggy and I noticed you were gone before the adults did, Your Highness.” Gladio rolls his eyes, correcting himself after Ignis glares at him. 

 

“But  **_why_ ** is it dangerous?” Noctis whines ignoring the insult. 

 

“The humans don't like us Prince  Noctis.” Ignis says, appearing on his other side. 

 

“Noctis.” Noctis corrects him.

 

“Noctis.” Ignis repeats. “They don't like us.” 

 

“Mer, Sirens, Naiads, Nymphs, Selkies.” Gladio lists off, he lets go Noctis’ arm. “Anything like us.”

 

“But  **_why_ ** ?” 

 

“Honestly Noctis, don't you listen to your tutors?” 

 

“I listen to Crowe.” Noctis mumbles. “Because she teaches me magic.” 

 

“You should listen to your other tutors as well.” 

 

“But they're old and boring.” 

 

“What would you rather Iggy taught you?” 

 

“Could you?” Noctis asks. “Iggy can you teach me?” 

 

“You know I was kiddin’ right?” 

 

Ignis hums in thought. “You do know that I have tutors as well? I don't know everything”    
  


“You’re more exciting then those fuddy old tutors.” Noctis says wrinkling his nose.    
  
“Thank you?” Ignis says like he doesn’t know if he should be insulted or not. “I can see if you're allowed to join me in my lessons if you want.”

 

“You're welcome!” Noctis grins and darts forwards, before turning back to face them. “But do we  **_have_ ** to go back to the others? They're boring.” 

 

“I hope you aren't talking about me Your Highness.” A voice says. “I'm wounded.”    
  
Noctis pulls a face as he realises he’s most very likely insulted Cor ‘The Immortal’ Leonis. 

 

“You're not boring Uncle Cor.” Noctis whips round and shakes his head. 

 

“No? Then I'll take it you were talking about your father?” 

 

“No!” 

 

“Then who could you be talking about?” Cor hums, tapping the side of his face, his dark green tail swishing in time. “Ah, I think I know, it's Clarus isn't it? Don't tell him I told you but I think he's boring too.  **_And_ ** old.” 

 

Noctis giggles. “I won’t tell.”    
  
“I’ll tell him.” Gladio crosses his arms. “Dad is boring.”    
  
Ignis makes a noise like he’s trying not to laugh. “Good luck with that.”    
  
Noctis tugs on the black and silver Crownsguard cloak that sits across Cor’s shoulders. “Do we have to go back?”    
  
“You do have guests to entertain Your Highness.”    
  
“But they’re-they're…” he pauses trying to think of a word. “Boring and old ” Noctis says again. “Dad and Uncle Clarus can deal with them.”    
  
“Because they’re boring and old too?” Cor says.    
  
Gladio lets out a snort as Noctis breaks out into a fit of giggles, he causes Ignis to start laughing too. 

 

“Hm.” Cor smiles fondly at the three and pats Ignis on the shoulder.. “Come along now, we mustn't leave our guests waiting too long.” He swims off in the direction they’d previously been travelling in, grinning at Noctis’ sour expression. “Come now Highness, it’s not that bad. Look the Emperor has his son with him, why not try talking to him.”    
  
“I already said that to him Marshall.” Ignis said. “And he decided to-”    
  
Noctis yanks on Ignis’ arm. “Don’t tell him Iggy its a secret!” 

**  
** “I didn’t say anything!”    
  
“Yeah but you were gonna-”    
  
“Guys cut it out!” Gladio grabs onto Noctis as he starts to tickle the advisor-in-training, Ignis retaliates by flailing his arms in an attempt to get away from Noctis. 

  
It goes on for a few moments, before a voice cuts in :   
  
“Do you suppose we should stop them Cor?”    
  
“Let them have this moment Clarus, at least they aren’t trying to kill each other.”    
  
“L-Lord Amicitia.” Ignis manages to push himself away from Noctis, his cheeks are flushed a light pink. “I-”    
  
“Don’t worry about it Ignis.” Clarus says, his black and gold cloak only sits across his right side, his mark, a giant Zu, is painted across his chest, the feathers of the creature travel along his arm, while the tail curls up and around his back. “Prince Noctis, your father is looking for you, he wants you to keep the Imperial Prince company while he speaks with the Emperor.” 

 

“He's real quiet! I don't think he talks much.” 

 

“Perhaps you can bring him out of his shell.” Clarus says. “Hurry along now.” 

 

Ignis and Gladio bow their heads, before starting to swim off again. 

 

“Come on Highness.” 

 

“Okay.” Noctis goes to follow. “Oh, Uncle Clarus?” 

 

“Yes, Your Highness?” 

 

Noctis grins, his eyes flicker to Cor. “Uncle Cor said you're old and boring.” He then takes off, speeding in front of Gladio and Ignis, who quickly chase after the Prince. 

 

“So.” Clarus turns to face Cor after the trio left. “I'm old  **_and_ ** boring?” 

 

\---

When Noctis is ten years old, there's a daemon attack.    
  


Noctis travels with Ignis and Crownsguard ; the young prince doesn't really remember his name all that well, but he’s been assigned to look after him temporarily while Gladio recovers in the Citadel Infirmary after a rather unfortunate skirmish with a mean group of daemon jellyfish. 

 

The guard doesn’t talk to them very much, and he barely spares Ignis a second glance. Noctis doesn't mind too much ; he has Ignis to talk to, happily chatting to him about the white Lambis Spider Conch shells they collected together as a ‘get well soon’ gift for Gladio.    
  


They're on their way back from the Kingdom of Niflheim when the first Imp attacks. 

 

Clarus Amicitia is able to cut it down with ease. 

 

Another appears, and then another, swimming out from dead coral and squeezing through from rock crevices. King Regis scowls, and takes both of them out with a blast from the Ring of the Lucii. 

 

More and more daemons emerge, each one stronger than the last, until the Royal procession finds themself surrounded. 

 

The Crownsguard pulls the young prince behind him. “Stay close to me Your Highness.” He briefly glances towards Ignis. “And you boy.” 

 

A look of annoyance briefly flashes across Ignis’ face, he looks as if he were to make a retort back but-

 

“ What's that?” Noctis asks, his voice is barely above a whisper, he clutched the conch shell close to him, and Ignis turns and follows the Prince's gaze at a large shape swimming towards them at an incredibly fast speed. 

 

“Oh Ramuh.” He swears as the shape approaches, the realisation of what the daemon is sends a chill up his spine. “ Marilith.” He raises his voice and yells the daemons name again.” “Marilith!” 

 

Clarus twists around to see the snake daemon, his dark blue tail smacks away an Imp. “Fall back!” He yells. “Protect the Crown!” 

 

“Wait! What about my dad!” Noctis struggles against Ignis whose urging him forwards just as the Marilith swings one of her swords at them. 

 

“He’ll be okay!” Ignis says, his voice sounds higher than usual. “We need to get out of- “ He pushes Noctis away from him, 

and the advisor is sent spiralling back after taking a hit by a spell from a Psychomancer. 

 

“Iggy!” Noctis tries to swim over to where Ignis lays unconscious, but the guard has a strong hold on his arm. “Let go! Let go!”   
  
“My job is to protect you Your Highness.” The Crownsguard tries to pull him away, but Noctis summons small sparks of lightning, like the Glaive Tredd Furia taught him, and presses his hand to the Crownsguard’s side. 

The guard briefly loosens his hold, and it's enough for Noctis to wriggle out of the grasp, before he charges towards Ignis. He blasts another Daemon with Lightning, and ends up dropping the conch shell because of it.

 

A huge shadow crosses over them, and the last thing that Noctis remembers, is the twisted grin of the Marilith as she swings her sword down. 

  
  


Five members of Crownsguard are dead, including the one assigned to protect Noct.  

 

Two of the three Glaives that were travelling with them are dead. 

 

Ignis ends up with scars over his face, the area surrounding his left eye is burnt from the spell he was hit with ; its by the grace of the Six that he can still see. 

 

As for Noctis ; there's one huge scar that runs across his back, his tail has three harsh jagged lines cut through it, and there's a small chunk of it missing just above his fins. 

There's tears through most of his fins, and one of the pectoral fins on his left side had been ripped clean off.  

 

He's not allowed to go off on his own for six whole months ; he has to have Gladio escort him everywhere while his tail and fins regain their strength. 

 

\--

He’s thirteen when he learns her name.

 

By now, his tail is slightly better, it hasn't fully recovered, and the healers don't think it ever will go back to what it used to look like. 

He still has the scars on his back and tail, 

and his fins are still jagged and torn. The fin that had been ripped off had started to grow back, a little smaller than the others, but it hasn't been much of an issue for him. 

  
But he’s regained enough strength for him to be able to swim for longer without getting tired, and the Glaives continues to teach him how to use Magic to heal  _ and _ fight. 

 

He also learns how to fight with weapons. Like Cor and Clarus and his dad. Gladio is the one to teach him how. Gladio fights with a huge Broadsword, and a shield for defense. 

Ignis learns as well. He fights with daggers and lances, and uses magic like fire and ice to make them stronger. 

 

Noctis learns how to use everything. 

He learns how to use the Armiger from his dad.  He's told that the Armiger is the space where his weapons can be magically held until they're needed. Noctis gives Ignis and Gladio access to it, and they too store their weapons in the extra space. His dad tells him that he needs to pick one more person to be in his retinue. Because he has Clarus, Weskham and Cid. Cor came along afterwards. 

 

Noctis just nods and tells his dad he'll think about it.  Which he does. He's tempted to pick one of the Glaives, someone like Pelna or Libertus or even Tredd or Luche.

 

But it doesn't quite feel right. 

 

He's gifted a new cloak when he actually turns thirteen. Its black and gold, a miniature version of his father's, expect Noctis’ isn't decked out with the sparkling jewels like his dad's, while simple in design, the royal colors make up for it ; that, and the black half crown that twists through his hair on the right. 

 

He visits the surface again, when Gladio and Ignis are momentarily distracted, he takes off, hoping they won't catch up to him any time soon. 

 

He breaks to the surface and he sees the pier again, the girl is standing this time, the fluffy white creature is laying by her feet, and there’s another black with white markings, it jumps trying to reach the girls face. She laughs and kneels down to pat it on his head.    
  
This time, Noctis dares to move closer.    
There’s another collection of rocks to the right of the pier, he swims towards it and hides, peeking out from the side to watch.    
The white creature raises its head, and then turns to stare directly at him, he hides again as it starts to make loud noises, pressing himself flat against the rock.    
  
“What is it Pryna?” He hears her ask. “Is there something there?”    
  
‘She talks like Ignis.’ He thinks. He wants to look again, but he’s too worried they’re both still looking in his direction. There’s a splash, and he senses something heading towards him, in a panic, he dives back under the water and retreats for the larger rock that’s further away. He pokes his head out of the water again, and watches as the white creature- _ Pryna,  _ reaches the rocks where he just was, it lets out a whine.    
  
“Pryna get back here!” The girl calls out. “Pryna! Heel!”    
  
He hears splashing again, and Pryna makes another loud noise. He looks to the girl again, and sees her kneeling down as she pats Pryna on the head. The other one whines from behind her, and as she stands, it nuzzles its face into her legs, and the girl loses her balance, she shrieks, waving her arms about to try to regain get balance, but she hits the water with a large splash. 

 

“Princess Lunafreya!” Someone calls out. There's a lady in a black dress who rushes over to the pier. 

 

_ “Lunafreya.”  _ He repeats. 

 

The lady in the black dress reaches down to grasp Lunafreya’s outstretched arm, when-

 

Someone tugs on his arm, dragging him down again. “Gladio!” he whines. 

 

“Are you  _ trying  _ to kill Iggy?” Gladio scowls. “Because I think he almost stopped breathing when we turned around and you were gone.” The Mark of the Amicitia started appearing on his skin last year, outlines of feathers travelled down his arms and back, the head of the eagle curls around the left side of his chest, his cloak is similar to his father's, its black with silver specks, he won't receive the golden details until he's completed his training. 

 

“There's no need to exaggerate.” Ignis snaps. He's just turned fifteen and he'd been gifted a new cloak, like Gladiolus’ , it's also mostly black, except the ends are coloured with reds, oranges and yellows, it almost looks like fire. 

 

Noctis reaches out to hold one of the ends, twisting the fabric in his hand, pulling on it. “Iggy I know her name!” He says, completely disregarding what Gladio just said. 

 

“Who?”   
  
“The Princess! You know the hu-”    
  
Gladio slaps his hand over Noctis’ mouth. “Shh! What if someone hears?”   
  
Noctis pulls away Gladio’s hand. “No one’s gonna hear!” He grabs onto Ignis again.”Iggy her name! Some lady said her name when she fell into the water!” 

 

Ignis’ facial expression turns from amusement to extreme anger in seconds. “She fell into the- did she see you?!”   
  
“What the hell Noct?!” Gladio yells at the same time. “You could have been seen!”   
  
“But I wasn’t!” Noct can feel himself getting angry. “I’m careful when I visit the surface!”    
  
“ **_When?!”_ ** Ignis raises his voice. “Y-you’ve been sneaking off again?”   
  
Noctis doesn’t reply, fixing his gaze on a school of Lucian Bass that swim past. His adviser buries his face in his hands, and Gladio is fuming at him.    
  
“How could you be so reckless Noct? I thought we talked about this?”    
  
“No.” Noctis glares. “ **_You_ ** talked about it.  **_I_ ** chose to ignore you. What’s the big deal anyway?”    
  
“The big deal is that you could have been seen! What if something happened? What if you were caught?”    
  
“I-”    
  
“Both of you stop!” Ignis pinches his nose, both his eyes are squeezed shut. “Noctis, what you did was reckless and dangerous.”    
  
“But-”   
  
“I wasn’t finished.” Ignis says. “Gladio, you don’t have to be so harsh on him.”    
  
“Are you seriously taking his side Iggy?” Gladio asks, his eyebrows furrow in anger.  

 

“Both of you have invalid and valid points.” Ignis says, he takes a deep breath in before continuing. “Noctis. If we are to . . . continue this-” he holds up a hand as Noctis’ face lights up in joy ; the light red webbing between his fingers seem to filter the sunlight shining down from above. “Wait let me finish, if you still want to travel to surface, then you have to tell me and Gladio when you want to go. We will accompany you at all times to ensure that you don't get seen or hurt.” 

 

Gladio sighs and shakes his head. “What about the King?” 

 

“The King . . .” Ignis pauses. “The King doesn't need to know.” 

 

“Iggy you're the best!” Noctis throws his arms around the advisor, hugging him tightly. Ignis pats his shoulder, and pointedly avoids the disapproving glare he gets from Gladio. 

“You too Gladio!” Noctis lets go of the advisor, and latches himself onto his Shield.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Gladio ruffles Noctis’ hair. “Now get off me, you're clingier than Iris.” 

 

“What was her name then Noctis?” Ignis asks as the Prince swims around Gladio, his dark purple tail curls around Gladio’s warm orange tail.

 

“Oh!” Noctis grins at him. “Lunafreya.  **_Princess_ ** Lunafreya.” 

Noctis is thirteen years old, and everyone expects him to be afraid of humans. But instead, he's fascinated by them.

 

\---

When Noctis turns fifteen years old, he meets the Imperial Prince of Niflheim for the second time. 

He, Gladio and Ignis are practising sparring by the drop off, it looks out over nothing but open ocean. Out of the corner of his eye, Ignis notices two struggling mer swimming towards them. He takes note of the woman first, silver hair, with spiked black armor, her tail is white with huge red fins, There are several slash marks through her tail, her head hangs limply, jostling as the other Mer struggles to support them. The other mer is younger by comparison, he has blonde hair that swishes up, and he wears the white and red robes of Imperial Royalty. His tail is what shocks Ignis more, it's a mess of colour, its black, red, white, purple and blue all at the same time. His fins are all different sizes and shapes to each other, like a dolphin, a clownfish and a koi fish all mutated together. They collapse on the sand bed when they reach the trio, the woman stays rather still, while the blonde boy takes deep gasping breaths. 

 

“Help us.” The boy whispers. “Please.”    
  
“P-Prince Prompto?!”    
  
“Prince Noctis.” The reply is whispered. “Aranea, she's hurt. Can you help her?” 

 

Gladio and Ignis drap Aranea’s arms over their shoulders, carrying her back to the Citadel. She starts mumbling as they do. 

“Where - where's the kid?” 

 

“Prince Prompto is fine.” Ignis says to her. “You however, are not.” 

 

“What happened?” Gladio asks. “Were you attacked?” 

 

“The Empire.” Is all they get out of her before she passes out. Gladio and Ignis carter Aranea off to the Healers, while Noctis guides Prompto to his dad, he keeps his head bowed, but his shoulders are squared back, like he’s trying to keep a regal upfront.    
  
“King Regis.” Prompto raises his head, staring directly at the King.    
  
“Prince Prompto, what brings you to Lucis?” Regis asks, his purple tail swishes from side to side as he stares down at him. Clarus, ever present as the King’s side, his eyes are narrowed and he’s frowning.    
  
“My father he - I-I’ve...” Prompto stumbles over his words. Noctis puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it. Prompto gives him a small smile, before he continues. “I’ve been exiled from Niflheim.”    
  
“Wait what?” Noctis asks. “You - what-”    
  
Regis cuts off his son. “What happened?”    
  
“My father had our chief researcher, Verstael Besithia carry out experiments on the people of Niflheim. Anyone he could get his hands on.” Prompto twisted his hands into his red and white robe. “It - they were experimenting on children!”    
  
“And how do you know this?” One of the Lucian council members has her nose turned up at him, even her silver tail seems to curl in disgust. Noctis resists every urge to launch a lightning flask at her.    
  
“I overheard him talking about it with my father. And then I followed Besithia to his research facility. It was hidden away behind a border spell.” Prompto replies, his eyes never leave King Regis. “I’d heard whispers about in the palace for while, and then I Finally got to see it for myself. There was a rebel group I knew of, I went to them, and told them.” Prompto’s voice wobbles, like he’d burst into tears at any given moment. “I-there were soldiers in the group too, some that I thought I could trust. But they ratted me out to the Emperor.” A small grin appears on his face. “Not before I managed to destroy most of his research.” The smile fades as quickly as it appears. “They executed everyone one of those people. Because of me.” 

  
“And your . . . tail?” Regis asks. “It may have been some years ago, but I don’t recall your tail looking like that.”    
  
“Oh. yeah.” Prompto lowers his head again. “That was them too. Both of them were really mad, Besithia suggested to my father that I get a taste of the experiment they were carrying out because of my disobedience. They started fusing my magic with Daemon blood. At first nothing would happen, but then my fins started mutating and changing, they’re all different and then the colour started changing like crazy. Until is got stuck like this.” He gestures with his hands, and Noctis notices the lack of webbing between his fingers. “And then this happened.” He holds up his hand and wiggles his fingers, showing off the lack of webbing, and then brushes his blonde hair away from his ears, which are now smaller and more rounded than they were before. 

 

“By the Six.” Regis swears. “Doing this to their own people is bad enough, but to their own Prince? I never thought Niflheim would sink so low.” He watches as Prompto twists his hands together, hesitating to say something else. “Is there more son?”    
  
“Y-Yeah, but . . . you gotta promise not to freak out okay?”    
  
Regis shares a look with Clarus. “I’ll do my best.”    
  
“I - my tail can turn to human legs.” Prompto blurts out. “It’s only on dry land! I went up to the surface and - and the tide dragged me in and I got stuck on the mainland, and I shifted. But it was only for a few moments, I changed back again once the water hit me - and a soldier dragged me back to the palace.” He pauses after he rambles, his voice is hollow and soft. “My father was disgusted. He cast me out without a second thought. Had guards even escort me to the Kingdom’s border, that’s when Aranea caught up, and she beat them up, but then there were more soldiers and we swam away but we were attacked by Daemons and-” Prompto stops himself. “She got hurt. Because of me. All those people died because of me. So maybe me having the ability to shift in a suitable punishment.” 

 

“Why come to Lucis?” Another Council member asks. 

 

“I - I didn't know where else to go.” Prompto says, he looks defeated, and Noctis wants to do nothing more then give him a hug and tell him that it's going to be okay. “Your Majesty, I came here seeking sanctuary, I didn't know what to do. We didn't have any weapons, Aranea was hurt and my magic has been cut off.  I'm not here to hurt anyone I just didn't know what to do.” 

 

Regis pushes himself off his throne, swimming towards Prompto. His cloak billows out behind him as he does. He claps a hand onto the Niflheim Prince’s shoulder. “Prince Prompto, I believe you. You and Aranea are more than welcome to seek refuge in Lucis.” He glares at the council members as they make whispers of protest. “Don't worry. You're safe now.” 

 

A silver tear spills out of the corner of Prompto’s eye. “Thank you King Regis.” 

 

Regis nods and turns to face his son. “Noctis, take Prince Prompto to the infirmary, I assume Ignis and Gladiolus are there with his friend, and seek out Glaive Altius. She can help with any injuries.”

 

“Sure thing . . . Your Majesty.” Noctis hastily adds.  “Come on Prince Prompto, this way.” 

 

“Just Prompto.” He says outloud, to the King, the council members, to Clarus, to Cor who was lurking in a corner the whole time, and to Noctis. “Can't be a Prince if I've been exiled.” 

 

Noctis grins at him. “Come on then, Prompto.” He bows to his father, Prompto copies, and they swiftly leave the throne room. “You can drop the princely title for me too you know.”   
  


“Sure thing, Noct.” Prompto tests out.  
  
  
“Noct is good.” He says. “Come on, Aranea’s this way.”  
  
  
Ignis and Gladio are hovering around her when they arrive. “Glaive Altius just finished healing her.”  
  
  
“Aranea!” Prompto launches himself at her, throwing his arms around her neck.  
  
  
“Easy shortcake.” Aranea gives him a one-armed hug. “Everything alright?  
”   
  
“I spoke with the King.” He lets go of her, sitting on her bed. “I- I think he’s gonna let us stay here.” 

  
“He will.” Noctis says. “If he doesn’t then I can order him to.”  
  
  
“I’m afraid you’re father outranks you there.” Ignis says.  
  
  
“Yeah I don’t think it works like that.” Gladio lets out a snort. 

 

Noctis huffs. “Prompto  _ stays.”  _   
  
They stay in the infirmary for while, exchanging stories, until Regis and Clarus arrive. “He can stay right?” Noctis is immediately drawn to his dad. “Prompto’s staying right?”    
  
“Yes of course.” Regis says, as Prompto. “The Empire and your father have caused you and your friend here a great wrongdoing. The kingdom of Lucis welcomes you with open arms.”    
  
“Thank you so much Your Majesty.”    
  
“That’s awesome dad!”    
  
“But -” Regis hesitates.    
  
“But?” Noctis echos. “What do the council not trust him because he’s from Niflheim?”    
  
“Ah well.” Regis sides, he rubs a hand against his forehead. “They’re wary of his abilities.”   
  
“Oh.”    
  
“Nothing to worry about Prompto, I assure you.” He puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m afraid that there is just one thing I must of ask of you.” 

 

“Anything, Your Majesty.” 

 

“As I have said, I've spoken with the council, about your abilities, and we've discussed this in great detail, but don't feel as though you have to agree.” 

 

“I'll agree Your Majesty, you've already done so much for us.” 

 

“Easy Shortcake.” Aranea says. “Don't you want to hear what he says first before you sign a contract?”    
  
“Uh-”    
  
“Prompto, the council, wish to task you with putting your abilities to good use.”    
  
“Meaning?”    
  
“Meaning.” Aranea practically snaps. “They want you to go topside.”    
  
“Wait what?”    
  
“They want you to use your ability to go to the surface world to find out what the humans know of us and our world.” Regis says. “But please, do not feel pressured to agree. I will understand if you-”   
  
“I’ll do it.”    
  
“Like  **_Ifrit_ ** you will!” Aranea yells. “It’s too dangerous!”    
  
“I’ll do it.” Prompto says again. “Aranea, it’s the least I can do.”    
  
“You’re not going up there alone!”    
  
“You wanna come with me?” Prompto spits. “Oh right, you can’t.” He turns to face Regis again.”Your Majesty, if this what you ask of me in exchange for letting us stay here, then I’ll do it.”    
  
“But - but…” Noctis stutters. “Dad you said we weren’t allowed to go up on the surface!”    
  
“I know what I said but-”    
  
“But nothing dad, you want Prompto to-   
  
“It’s okay Prince Noctis, I agreed to do it.” 

 

“That doesn't make it okay!”    
  
“We will discuss this later in detail Prompto. I will send Dratous to come find you.” Regis says before leaving.    
  
Aranea sighs. “Kid-”    
  
“I know Aranea.” Prompto sighs. “But if this is what I have to do to thank them, then I’ll do it.”    
  
“Can’t believe this.” Noctis mumbles. “He’s making you risk everything.”    
  
“Funny. Don’t hear you say anything of the sort when you go up.”    
  
“You visit the surface?!”    
  
“Gladio!”    
  
“Oh Shiva. Sorry Noctis.”    
  
“You’ve visited the surface?” Prompto tilts his head curiously.    
  
“I’ve not been up properly. I’ve just seen  the shore, but that's it.” 

 

“Tell you what, when I go to the surface, I'll bring you a present back.” 

 

“Wait really?” 

 

“Oh Ramuh.” Gladio drags a hand down his face. “This is a terrible idea.” 

 

“No it's great don't listen to him.” Noctis takes hold of Prompto’s wrist and starts pulling him along. “Come on I gotta show you the coral gardens!” 

 

“I think I remember them when we visited.” Prompto says. “You plan on slowing down any time soon?” 

 

“Let's get to the garden. There's something I want to tell you.” 

 

He tells Prompto of the surface Princess, to which Prompto promises that he'll keep an eye out for her. 

 

Prompto’s surface visits don't start until a year after, never lasting longer than five days at most. 

Noctis and Prompto are both seventeen when they see a school of sharks near the border. Prompto is in awe, amd wants to get closer, but Noctis bolts in the other direction, terrified of them after the story he's heard.

\---- 

 

He's eighteen when he realises that Prompto is friends with her. 

 

“Tell me about the surface again Prom.” he's lying stomach down across a large flat rock that sticks out from the seabed ; his tail lazily swishes up and down. 

 

“What do you want to know Noct?” Prompto asks as he places another shell on Noct’s back. He's taken to it as a form of entertainment, seeing how many he can place before Noct get bored and moves.

 

“Your friends on the surface.” Noctis says. “I wanna know about them again.” 

 

Ignis raises an eyebrow, but says nothing, his hand hovers over a scroll about elemancy, the Lucian symbols glow a soft blue once he traces them with his fingers.  

 

“Why do you wanna know so bad?” Gladio asks tossing a shell to Prompto. 

 

“I just want to know what humans are like.” Noct huffs. “If I can't meet one for myself, then I just want know.” 

 

“Not all humans will be like Prompto’s… friends.” Ignis says cautiously. “You know that.” 

 

“I know. I know I-they seem nice.” Noctis mumbles. 

 

“The King’s not gonna like this conversation” 

 

“ _ The King doesn't need to know Gladiolus.”  _ Noct hisses. 

 

“Full named and everything.” Ignis says amused. “Sounds like someone might be in trouble.” 

 

“Aren't you going to say anything?” Gladio retorts. 

 

“It's not like anything is going to happen because he knows of Prompto’s exploits on the surface.” Ignis says. “They're stories Gladio nothing more.” 

 

“Should I be offended by that?” Prompto asks. 

 

“No reason to be” Gladio says. 

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. You gonna tell me or not?” Noct practically whines. 

 

“So impatient.” Prompto puts the shell on his friend. “So whiny too.” 

 

“I'm awesome what are you talking about.” 

 

“Eh.” Ignis hums as his attention returns back to the scroll. “Debatable your Highness” 

 

“Oof betrayed by your own advisor.” Gladio ruffles Noctis’ hair, dodging out of the way as he swings an arm out.  

 

“Iggy you've wounded me.” 

 

“Oh dear.” The advisor says without a hint of concern. “What ever shall I do?” 

 

Prompto giggles. “Damn Igster. You're on  _ fire  _ today.” He growls out in a poor imitation of Gladio. 

 

“Was that supposed to be me?” 

 

“Yeah how'd I do?” 

 

“Like you're high on jellyfish toxin.” 

 

“And you'd know that how exactly huh Iggy?” Gladio asks. “You livin’ a secret party life we don't know about.” 

 

“Yes. You've caught me. I sell and take jellyfish toxin to live a party lifestyle.” 

 

Noctis groans. “I hate you all.” 

 

“Nah you love us.” 

 

“Debatable.” 

 

“Rude.” Ignis grins at him from behind the scroll. “I'll tell the chefs to only supply you with Kelp from now on.” 

 

Noctis glares at him. “Prompto please?” 

 

Prompto dramatically sighs. “Fine. Ugh so pushy. So there's Cindy.” 

 

“The...mechanic? Is that the right word?” Noctis asks. 

 

“Yeah. That's her. She fixes-”

 

“Cars! For people to travel in.” 

 

“Uh-huh. “ 

 

“Yeah but what do they want those for?” Gladio says stretching. “Can't they just use those Chocobo things you were talking about?” 

 

“They can, but I think they're better for long distances. Plus you don't have to feed them” Prompto runs a hand through his hair. 

 

“Enough about cars already!” Noctis says. “Your other friends.” 

 

Prompto rolls his eyes. “Right. Then there's Nyx, the fisherman.” 

 

“I still can't believe you got yourself caught in a net ” Ignis says. 

 

“I didn't get myself caught!” Prompto protests. “ **_I_ ** was saving Greg! That turtle is more trouble than he's worth.” 

 

“Should have left him.” Noct mutters, wincing as Ignis hit him on the head with the scroll. “That's assault on the crown. I could have you arrested for that.” 

 

“I suppose I'll have live with it.” 

 

“Anyway.” Prompto says waving arms about. “We were listening to my story.”

 

“Apologizes your Highness.” Gladio claps him on the shoulder. “Please continue your fascinating tale.” 

 

“Not a prince Gladio.” Prompto says seemingly irritated. “Anyway, Nyx is the fisherman, he's the one who taught me most of the things about the human world. And then there's Lady Lu, she's kind of a badass.” 

“Lady Lu?” Gladio frowns. “What happened to Freya?” 

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

 

“Who's Lady Lu?” 

 

“I must also admit I have no recollection of you mentioning this ‘Lady Lu” Ignis closes the scroll. “Is she a new?” 

 

“Huh? No Lady Lu and Freya are the same person.” Prompto scrunches his nose. “Have I- have I like,  **_never_ ** mentioned that before?” 

 

“No?” Noctis pushes himself up, the shells drop off his back, as he turns to look at his friend. “So what's her actual name? Is it Lady Lu or Freya?” 

 

“Well both, they're nicknames. Her full name is Lunafreya. But she prefers to go by- why are you looking at me like that?” 

 

Gladio can almost see the gears turning in Noctis’ head. “Noct-” 

 

“She's not- is she a Princess?” Noctis asks. 

 

“Yeah h-how do you know that?” 

 

“And - And she's blonde! And like, really pretty! And she has two creatures called Umbra and Pryna!” 

 

“Okay you're freaking me out. I literally don't remember telling you this.”

 

“Prompto its her! It's the surface princess I keep seeing!” 

 

“What are the odds.” Gladio laughs. “Can you believe after two years of Prompto’s surface visits we've only just realized?” 

 

“Prompto does have a tendency to forgo certain details.” Ignis says. “And his Highness isn't always the most observant.” 

 

“Got that right.” Gladio says grinning. 

 

“So rude.” Noctis picks up a shell, and then launches it in Gladio’s direction. “Your supposed to be nice to me.” 

 

“ **_I’m_ ** not the one who doesn't listen to his friends stories.” Gladio throws another shell in retaliation. 

 

“Yeah well Prompto’s the one who left out the details!” 

 

“Don't drag me into this!” 

 

\--

He's nineteen when his father learns of his trips to the surface. 

 

Ignis of all people, is the one to let it slip. 

 

King Regis confines him to the Citadel for two weeks before he's allowed to leave on his own again. Noctis is still mad at Ignis for those two weeks, but his mood brightens when Prompto returns from the surface, gift in hand. It’s a small, yellow statue of a bird. 

 

“A Chocobo.” Prompto says, watching as Noctis admires it with pure awe. “I thought it might cheer you up.” 

 

Even Gladio and Ignis seem impressed, he brings small Chocobo statues for them as well. Gladio’s is painted a bright green, Ignis’ is pink, and his own is a pure white. 

The statues sit in a row in an alcove, full of Human treasures that Noctis and the others found a year before Prompto came to Lucis. 

 

It's filled with small trinkets that have been buried in the sandbed from sunken ships, crates of jewels, and human weapons, and Chocobo statues from Prompto. Lots of Chocobo statues. 

 

Noctis forgives Ignis, and they form a plan to only visit the surface when they see Prompto off, and when they wait for him to come back. 

 

\--

 

When Noctis is twenty years, he falls in love. 


	2. The One Where Noctis Gets Yelled At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis learns something from his father, and makes a dumbass decision. 
> 
> Beta'd for me by the lovely [argentum-archives](https://argentum-archives.tumblr.com/)  
> and [TimidMarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls out from the abyss*  
> Hello! Thank you for being patient while I worked on this chapter! 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

At the Citadel, preparation was well underway to celebrate King Regis’ 50th birthday. 

 

Servants bustled in and out of the citadel, decorating the high marble arches and the courtyard. They had already begun cooking the feast. 

 

Regis and Clarus had unfortunately gotten themselves stuck with the Council.  Cor and Drautos joined forces, bringing the duties of Crownsguards and the Kingsglaives together. The Crownsguards would take border patrol and guard duty while the Glaives indulged themselves in one of the few days of the year they were allowed off. 

 

Noctis was to give a speech, praising the Glaives and Crownsguards for keeping his father safe.  Afterwards he was to ask for the Astrals blessings to ensure Regis could continue to rule as a strong King. 

 

He was also meant to be practising said speech, but instead was in pursuit of Greg the turtle, after he had pinched Noctis’ crown off his head and made a speedy exit away.

 

“Noct! Wait up!” Gladio called out. 

 

Next to Gladio, Ignis was as stressed as ever. “I worry we'll be late for the celebrations. Not to mention we still need to collect from the surface.”  

 

“Don't sweat Ig, we've got time.” Gladio replies. “That said... I'm embarrassed Noct is being outswum by a sea turtle.” 

 

“Greg get back here right now with my crown!” Noctis calls after the turtle, who's surprisingly fast. “Get back here or I swear to Ramuh I'll turn you into soup.” 

 

Greg spins to face him. 

 

_ ‘Try and catch me son of Lucis!’ _

 

The turtle crosses the Lucian border, and heads towards the surface; near the human Kingdom of Tenebrae. 

  
“He’s headed for the surface!”    
  
Noctis groans and attempts to speed up, stalling as he sees something the turtle clearly misses. “Greg look out!”    
  
The turtle ends up launching himself into a fishing net that dangles down from the dock. In his panic to get free the crown twists and catches, pulling the net tighter around him.    
  
“Sweet Ifrit he’s going to make me go grey.” Ignis mutters.   
  
Gladio laughs. “Noct or that turtle?”    
  


“Yes.” Ignis replies. “Noctis! Be careful!”   
  
“Relax. I got it.” He starts tugging at the net, getting more frustrated as it refuses to give. “Greg calm dow-" He pauses as shadows briefly block the light that pierces through the gaps in the dock. 

 

It's a human. 

 

“Shiva’s tits!” Noctis jerks back, wheeling his arms in circles as he swims to Ignis and Gladio. “Hide!” He pulls them behind the rock near the pier, and pokes his face up and out of the water. 

 

“Noct?” 

 

“Should we really be-" 

 

“Shh.” Noctis cuts Ignis off, staring at the human. “It's the Princess!” 

 

Luna kneels down on the dock and slowly pulls the net up, being careful to not harm Greg. “It's alright, I won't hurt you.” She says as the turtle tries to wiggle his way out of the net. “I'm here to help.” 

 

Noctis tore his eyes away from Luna as he registered the flapping of wings from above. 

 

Dino. 

 

A seagull that had a fascination with human objects as much as Noctis; he'd tell Noctis all about them (only for Prompto to correct him once they returned to Insomnia.)  

 

A seagull that was currently being far too loud.  “Hey fellas! What's goin-” 

 

“Shh!” Noctis wraps his hand around Dino’s beak, silencing the bird. “You'll get us caught” 

 

“There you are.” Luna gently drops Greg back into the water. He stares at her, straining as he reaches to take back Noctis’ crown. Luna puts it down beside her, and pats Greg on his shell. “Off you go now little turtle. Be careful of the fishing nets!” 

 

Greg sinks back down into the water, swimming towards where Noctis and the others are hiding as Luna stands up, taking the net and crown with her. “Ravus!” She calls out. “Look at this!” 

 

“Oh  _ Ifrit!” _ Noctis lets go of Dino, diving underneath the water to glare at the sea turtle. “Greg look what you did!” 

 

The turtle, in his defense, looked guilty. He shyly swam over to Gladio, headbutting his arm. 

 

“Dad's gonna be so mad.” Noctis groans. 

 

“You shouldn't have let him take it.” Ignis says. 

 

“Are you seriously blaming me?” 

 

“I'm not blaming the turtle.” 

 

“Alright guys, calm down.” Gladio pets Greg on his head. “Lets just all take a nice deep breath and calm down.” 

 

“Whatever. Let's just go back up. Dino’s here, which means Prom’s on his way.” 

 

“Perhaps we should wait back in the Citadel” Ignis says. “I'm worried we might not make it back in time.” 

 

“What?! No! It'll be fine! Lets just go up!” 

 

“Noct!” Gladio pulls on Noctis’ arm dragging him back down. “Don't rush off, dumbass. Let me go check.” 

 

“Ugh. Fine, hurry up.” 

 

Gladio swims up, his torso is the only thing visible as he pokes his head above the water. He ducks back down and waves his hand. “It's all clear.” 

 

“Finally.” 

 

They topside, lying in wait for Prompto to arrive. He arrives twenty minutes later, a small brown bag in his grasp. “Noct!” 

 

“You're late.” Noctis says. “What took you so long?” 

 

“Sorry dude. Luna caught me at Nyx’s. I couldn't get away.” 

 

Noctis narrows his eyes. “Hmph.” 

 

“Come on dude don't be like that! She's getting more suspicious every time I leave. I have to be more careful, y’know?” 

 

“Take no notice of his Highness, Prompto.” Ignis flicks Noctis’ ear. “He's just grumpy.” 

 

“Enough of that, fellas!” Dino hovered above their heads. “Have I got something for you!” 

 

“What is it?”  

 

Dino pokes at Prompto’s hands until he opens the bag and the bird pulls out a silver item with three prongs. He shoves it into Noctis’ hands. “This is a dinglehopper!” Dino says proudly, he flaps his wings, feathers shaking loose. A few of them tangle themselves into Noctis’ hair. “Humans use this when they wanna make their hair all fancy. And this!” Dino sticks his head into the bag again, struggling to take something out. 

 

Prompto sighs and takes out the item for Dino, the bird takes it and manages to hold it in his wings. “Is a Snarfblat.” 

 

“ _ Pipe"  _ Prompto mouths. 

 

“Oooh" Noctis ignores Prompto, his attention completely directed at the seagull. 

 

“Now, the Snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me.” Dino blows into the pipe, and a clump of seaweed pops out of the bigger end. 

 

“Music! Ifrits balls!” Noctis swears. “The party!”

 

“Language!” 

 

“Later Dino!” 

 

Prompto dives next to Noctis, waving the three-pronged item. “It's a fork. Humans use it to eat.” 

 

“That's literally the least important thing right now. We gotta hurry back before they notice we aren't there!” 

 

\---

 

They noticed. 

 

There were several Crownsguards waiting for them at the border. The four of them were escorted back to the Citadel where they're ushered into the throne room. 

 

Regis pushes himself off of his throne, Cor and Clarus stand either side of it. 

“Noctis. Where were you? You were late.” 

 

“I uh- “

 

“And your crown.” Regis frowns. “Where is it?” 

 

“I-I lost it?” 

 

“Lost it?” Regis narrows his eyes, staring into Noctis’ face. He reaches out for his son, and pulls out a single grey feather from his hair. “Care to explain this?” 

 

“I - It's uh-" 

 

“You went to the surface again. Didn't you?” Regis says, deadly calm.  

 

“Dad I can explain-" 

 

“Ignis. Gladiolus. Prompto. Please return to your quarters. I need to have a few words with my son.” 

 

The three bowed, and left the throne room swiftly, Prompto flashing Noctis a guilty smile as he left. 

 

Noctis winced as the throne room door shut, not willing to face the imminent lecture. 

 

“Noctis.” His father says in that calm but angered tone. “I've told you time and time again not to visit the surface. Yet you continue to disobey me.” 

 

“I - I just-" 

 

“You just what Noctis?” Regis asked. “Wanted to ignore my rules? See how long you could get away with this?” 

  
“No I-I was waiting for Prompto to get back. Noctis replies “No one saw me”    
  
“It doesn’t matter, it’s still dangerous for you to go to the surface world! You’re the Prince of Lucis!”    
  
“Prompto gets to go and he’s a prince!” 

 

“Prompto no longer has any connection to his Kingdom. He visits the surface to redeem himself of his Kingdoms doings.” 

 

“After  _ you  _ practically guilt tripped him into doing it! You're making him risk everything.” 

 

“Prompto is aware of those risks. He knows how the rules of the surface works. He follows the rules I set. You on the other hand, know nothing of the sort.” 

“I can't believe you!”

 

“I'm only trying to protect you Noctis.” 

 

“I'm twenty years old dad, you don't need to protect me anymore.” Noctis reaches out and grabs his father's wrist. “Please dad. Just let me visit the surface world. I'll even go with Prompto! He can teach me-” 

 

“No.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“.This is the end of the discussion and we will  **_not_ ** be speaking about this again!” Regis pulls his arm from Noctis’ grasp and turns his back his son. 

 

Noctis huffs and crossed his arms, mumbling. “If mum was still around she'd let me go.”

 

“Enough Noctis!” Regis turns back to face him. “I know that if your mother was still alive today she would agree with me that this is childish and reckless behaviour. You are twenty years old Noctis. Start acting like it. At some point you will take over the throne and continue the royal bloodline. if you continue to act in a manner like this, I will treat you accordingly.” 

 

“If you would stop yelling and actually listen to me!” Noctis retaliates. “I'm not a little kid anymore, so stop treating me like one!” 

 

“I'll stop treating you like a child when when you grow up and act your age. This is foolish behavior, Noctis. I already lost your mother, thanks to them! I won't lose you as well!” 

 

“What?” Noctis asks, barely above a whisper. “What- What are you talking about?” 

 

“This wasn't how I wanted you to find out.”

 

“Find out about what? I don't understand what you're talking about.” 

 

“Your mother.” Regis sighs. “She was killed by humans. They went hunted her like she was some prize trophy. I couldn't do anything to save her, because I was protecting you from them. I saved you from humans all those years ago, I won't let the same thing happen to you because of your childish recklessness. That is why I have rules set in place. I won't let anyone else be hurt because of them.” 

 

“I-I don't remember that.  _ Why  _ don't I remember that?!” 

 

“You were only young. In all honesty I'm surprised you remember your mother as much as you do.” 

 

“So- So what that gave you the right to lie to me! You said it was a shark attack!” Noctis’ voice rises in anger. “I've grown up being afraid of sharks for no reason. All this- this fear, this anger, it was all because you lied to me!” 

 

“We thought it best you didn't know.” Regis says. “We thought it would be better if you believed your mother died a quick and painless death.”

 

“We?!” 

 

“Yes. The Council, Cor, Clarus and I.” 

 

“Who else knows the truth?” Noctis asks. 

 

Regis doesn't answer, Cor has the nerve to turn his head away, and Clarus stares at a fixed spot above Noctis’ head. 

 

“Cor.” Noct says, his tone cold and flat. “Who else knows?” 

 

“Highness I don't think-" 

 

“Marshall Leonis that's an order. Who else knows?” Noctis hisses. 

 

Cor visibly tenses ; he closes his eyes and sighs. “Almost everyone in the Citadel. It's an open secret. People know, but they don't talk.” 

 

“So everyone has been lying to me? Gladio? Ignis? Prompto? They all knew?” 

 

“The three of them were unaware.”

 

“I can't believe this.” Noctis shakes his head, staring at the three men with hurt in his eyes.

 

“Marshall. Escort my son to his room. Bring Prompto with you when you return. ”

 

Cor bows his head. “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

 

“I can go to my room myself. I don't need an escort.”  

 

“Clearly you cannot be trusted on your own.  And it seems that neither can Ignis or Gladiolus, as I assume they were both fully aware of your continued surface visits, even after I specifically forbid you the first time we had this conversation.”

 

“They were doing their jobs, they were making sure I didn't get into trouble.” 

 

“That may be, but all three of you disobeyed my orders. There will be consequences for your actions.” Regis turns his back on Noctis, heading back to his throne. “You are dismissed.” 

 

Regis settles himself back into his throne, and watches as Cor and Noctis leave, once the throne room door shuts, he lets out a sigh of exhaustion and rubs his forehead. “What am I doing Clarus?” 

 

“The right thing Regis.” Clarus pats his shoulder. “I know it may seem like a difficult choice but they did disobey you. Consequences are necessary.” 

 

\------

 

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto are all waiting for him in his room. 

 

“Noct? Are you alright?” Ignis asks. 

 

“Peachy.” Noctis spits as he flops himself down onto his bed. 

 

“Cor?” Prompto swims up to the Marshal. “Something wrong?” 

 

“His Majesty wishes to speak with you three.” Cor says. “You first Prompto.” 

 

Prompto lets out a nervous laugh. “Am I in trouble?” 

 

“I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.” Cor replies. “Come along. We'd best not keep him waiting.” 

 

“Yeah. L-later guys.” Prompto turns to face them. “Help.” He mouths before shutting the door behind him. 

 

“Noct?” Gladio sits on the bed beside him. “What happened?” 

 

“My mum, she - she wasn't killed by a shark.” 

 

“what?” 

 

“They said it was a human. That - that they killed her.” Noctis pushes himself up. “They told me that they thought it was better if I believed her death was quick.” 

 

Gladio puts a hand on Noctis’ back. “They?” 

 

“My dad, your dad and the Council.” Noctis says, he looks up to see Ignis twisting his fingers together. “What's up with you Iggy?” 

 

“I- I'd overheard some of the Glaives, talking about the matter a few years back, I thought it was nothing but rumours. I never had the courage to ask whether or not it was true.” He says. “I'm sorry Noctis.” 

 

“Ignis it's okay. You didn't know. You thought they were just rumours.” 

 

“But nothing.” Noctis argues. “The three of you didn't know, you never lied to me about it. It's not you guys I'm angry at.” 

 

“You know your dad was only lookin’ out for you right?” Gladio says. 

 

“Yeah? What'd he do? Make me afraid of sharks for no reason.” 

 

“Noct, it's likely the Council influenced him in this. It's possible he wanted you to know the truth.” 

 

“If he wanted me to know he would have told me.” Noct flops back down onto his bed. “No offense guys but I just want to be alone right now.” 

 

“You sure you don't want to punch something to let the anger out?” 

 

“I'll punch you in a minute.” Noctis mumbles as he covers his face with his arm. He flicks his tail up and down in a shooing motion. “Just leave.”

 

“Noct-" 

 

“Go” He says sticking his arm up and pointing at the door. “By royal decree, I Noctis Lucis Caelum, order you to leave.” 

 

“Royal decree huh? Guess there's no way we can ignore that.” Gladio laughs briefly and pushes himself up. “C’mon Iggy.” 

 

“Very well.” Ignis says. “I'll be in the library if you need me.” 

 

“Library? No we’re going to the training room.” 

 

“Must we?” 

 

Gladio grips Ignis’ upper arm and pulls him along. “Yeah. I can tell you've got a lot of pent up anger to let out.” 

 

The bedroom door closes with a quiet click. With nothing left to do but wallow in self-pity, Noctis closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep. 

 

\---

 

He's awoken by Prompto who's gently shaking his shoulder. 

“Huh?” 

 

“Heya.” 

 

“Hey.” Noctis sits up rubbing his eyes. “So what happened? You get yelled at?” 

 

“Eh. Not really yelled at. Your dad just wanted a report. I did get lectured by Cor.” Prompto sits besides Noct, and curls his tail up, so that its tucked up next to him. 

 

“Lucky. I'd take a lecture from Cor any day over being yelled at by dad.” 

 

“Would you though?” 

 

“No.” Noctis stares at his tail, running his fingers along the scars on it. “Was that all my dad said to you?” 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“What aren't you telling me?” 

 

Prompto sighs. “It's not great timing but, it's Luna's birthday tomorrow, and she wants me to go to her party, so I asked your dad if he'd let me go.”

 

“And he said yes?!” 

 

“On the condition that it's my last visit for a while yeah.” Prompto nervously twists the black rings on his fingers ; gifts from Nyx apparently, the blond could wear them with ease since he didn't have webbing between his fingers like Noctis did. “Sorry dude, I was going to tell you earlier, but everything got so hectic.” 

 

“Do you really have to go?”  Noctis says, he knows that he sounds like a whiny brat but doesn't care. 

 

“I really am sorry Noct. But turning twenty-four in Tenebrae is a big deal apparently. Luna really wants me to celebrate her birthday with her because I miss it every year and she won't let me get out of it this time. Remember I said how hard it was to get away? It's because she threatened to knock me out and carry me back to the palace.” He pauses. “It's not like you'll be alone? You got Iggy and Gladio to keep you company.” 

 

Noctis sighs. “I guess you're right.” 

 

“Of course I am.” Prompto says. “Now where did Iggy and Gladio go? Your dad wants to see them.” 

 

“Training grounds.” Noct says. “You leaving now?” 

 

“Uh-huh. Gonna hide out at Nyx’s until tomorrow morning.” Prompto rubs his nose. 

“ Cor’s not to happy about me leaving again.” 

 

“Neither am I if we're being honest…” Noctis mumbles. 

 

“Wait really? Maybe - Maybe I can stay. Luna will understand.” 

 

“Wait no.” Noctis winces. “You weren't meant to hear that.” 

 

“Noct-"

 

“No-" He cuts Prompto off. “Go. Have fun. Bring me back a chocobo statue or something.” 

 

“You already  _ have  _ chocobo statues. Nearly all of them.” 

 

“Weren't you the one who said you could never have too many chocobo things?” Noctis teases.

 

“Uh yeah dude. But Chocobos are  _ my  _ thing. I'll get you like, a Moogle doll or something.” 

 

“The hecks a Moogle?” 

 

“You'll find out.” Prompto grins, then wraps his arms around Noctis in a tight hug. “I'll be back soon dude. You won't even notice I'm gone.” 

 

“Yeah yeah.” Noctis pats Prompto on the back, watching as his friend leaves his room. “Later Prom.”

 

“Later Sleeping Beauty.” Prompto winks at him, and then he's gone. 

\---

It's barely been the full day and Noctis feels like he's losing his mind. 

 

He's spent a fair amount of time locked in his room, with two Glaives ; Axis Arra and Sonitus Bellum, standing guard right outside his room. 

In the morning, they escorted him to the training grounds for his sparring practice with Gladio, and then to the library where he helped Ignis look for books about Old Insomnia. 

 

It'd been a strange choice, even for Ignis. 

They'd learnt about Old Insomnia together when they'd been younger, although he vaguely remembered the details. They had learnt about the kingdom's founder ;  Somunus Lucis Caelum. According to the lore, Somunus had a brother, a brother who was jealous and so overcome with hate, going so far as to try to murder his own family, he'd been banished far beyond the kingdom's limits ; none of the library texts mentioned the brothers name, it's like he'd been written out of existence. 

 

Noctis glared at the pile of books that Ignis had given him to read. 

 

“ _ It'll give you something to do Highness _ .” Ignis had said. “ _ Keep your mind off of things _ .”  

 

Noctis lay on his bed, running his fingers along the worn covers, when he noticed a scrap of red fabric peeking out between the pages of one of the books. 

 

“What the…” He retrieved it from the pile, giving it a once over. 

 

There's nothing remotely special about it. It's slimmer than the other books, with a cracked leather cover in black and gold. The Old Lucian runes on front translate to “Architecture of Solheim” 

 

Noctis flips to the page where the fabric is, and picks it up ; red,orange,yellow with the tiniest hint of black. 

 

_ Ignis’ cloak.  _

 

Noctis thinks back to this morning, he'd noticed that Ignis had a tear on one side of his cloak. 

 

“Training accident.” The advisor had said, when Noctis had asked. “I’ll fix it later.” 

 

“Liar.” He whispered. Noctis looked in the book to see why Ignis felt the need to tear his cloak for a bookmark. 

 

“ _ Most of the structures that did exist in Solheim, or Old Insomnia, were for personal use of the King. A Royal Tomb had been built separately from the Castle Grounds, along with a Coliseum, and six different temples for the Astrals _ .” 

 

“What the hell Iggy? Why give me this?” 

Noctis mutters scanning the page. “What're you trying to show me?” 

 

“ _ At the time of its founding, Solheim was built closer to the surface, a time in which very few humans dared to venture out onto the seas, so the King had ordered secret tunnels to be built underneath the Kingdom, in case of the citizens ever needing to evacuate in emergency situations. There are few tunnels that are still standing today, with most of them taken over by plant life.”  _

 

“Iggy you're a genius! But where- Ah!” He cuts himself off, finding the tiny handwritten note in Ignis’ scrawled handwriting. 

 

_ “Coral Gardens.”  _

 

_ “ _ Of course!” He tears out the page, folding it up and stuffing into a small black pouch that Gladio had given him. 

 

A memory flashes in his mind : 

A tiny, over-confident nine year old Noctis thought it'd be hilarious to play hide and seek without actually telling  **_anyone_ ** . 

 

So, tiny over-confident Noctis decided to swim through a tunnel hidden away in the very back of the Coral Gardens. Not that he made it very far. He got about halfway through the tunnel when he saw what looked like a Hammerhead Shark on the other side. 

 

Noctis immediately turned right and around, all the way back to the Citadel and into the arms of a very angry Regis.

 

“But how the hell am I gonna get there…” He trails off looking around his room. “Always the window.” 

 

Noctis swims over to the large, circular window, and pushes it open, just enough for him to slip through unnoticed, closing it behind him. 

 

He sticks to the shadows of the Citadel, flattening himself against the walls whenever he hears guards approaching. 

 

He almost gets himself caught by Cor. The Marshal is stationed just outside of the Gardens, talking to some of the newer Crownsguard recruits. 

 

Noctis holds his breath as they pass his hiding spot ; he squeezed himself into a crevice between two walls. They pass him without a second glance. 

 

He waits it out a few more moments, just to be safe, before slowly emerging from his hiding spot, and making a speedy dive towards the gardens. 

 

If he remembers correctly, the tunnel should be hidden behind a large clump of pillar coral. He weaves through the garden, keeping his head down at the fish that turn to stare at him. 

 

_ Son of Lucis! _

They say. 

_ It's the Son of Lucis! _

 

Noctis feels slightly guilty ignoring them as he swims past, but the guilt fades as soon as it arises. 

 

The tunnel has small batches of coral growing inside of it, there's a family of crabs that live at the bottom of it, and there are a handful of Jellyfish that gracefully float by inside too. 

 

He swims inside, being careful not to disturb any of the life inside ; he gently pushes away a completely oblivious Clownfish, it follows him momentarily, before stopping and turning back the other way. 

 

‘Turning back isn't an option.’ He says in his head. 

 

The tunnel starts climb up. 

“Was built under a kingdom after all.” Noctis mutters to himself, following at the tunnel, curves upwards ; he catches his tail a couple of times against rock and coral. 

 

He hisses in pain, but continues to move on. 

 

It feels like the tunnel goes on forever, but soon, there's a faint light in front of him, no doubt coming from the nearby surface. 

The light peaks through this lines of kelp that blocks his path. He pushes past it, struggling slightly ; almost as if the kelp is fighting to him in Insomnia. 

 

He summons a dagger from the Armiger, cuts through the kelp like its nothing. He drops the dagger and it disappears in a flash of blue sparks, he pushes past the plant and out onto the Kingdom of Solheim. 

 

He's free. 

He's made it to the other side with not a single guard or glaive in sight. 

 

He swims about, taking in his surroundings. 

Solheim is pure ruin. 

 

Everything is crumbling around him, in all honesty he's surprised the tunnel managed to hold.

 

The Astral Temples are all cracked, parts missing from the huge columns and the roof, what looks like it could have been the old castle, has an entire section collapsed in on itself. 

 

Thick, black seaweed clings to almost every surface, making the atmosphere ten times more gloomy that it was. 

He can see the Kingdom sloping down to one side, like it's sinking. He can't even see Insomnia, not this far into the mainland. 

 

Insomnia was built far from humans, hidden away practically in the middle of nowhere. King Somnus rarely had to deal with humans, which was why  _ his  _ Kingdom was so close to the surface. 

 

Noctis feels a chill on the back of his neck, like something's watching him, but when he turns to look, there's nothing there. 

 

He shivers, and swims away from the without a look back. 

 

\--- 

 

Bright flashes of colour from above catch his attention. 

 

“What the-" He swims up to the surface, loud booms fill the air, and bursts of blues, greens, reds light up the night sky. 

They shoot up from the ship, Noctis watches in awe as there are more, some are silent, some whistle, the ship itself is even more grand. 

 

It's been painted ivory, with blue markings and flowers painted along the side, the bright blue sails are open, catching the wind as it gently pushes the boat along. At the head of the ship is a figure of a Mer. Or what looks like one, the tail is too short for one. It looks as though she has feathers travelling down her arms. The expression on her face is angry and ugly. The statue’s mouth is pulled open in a silent scream, jagged teeth intricately carved into it.

 

The ship's name is depicted in cursive script near the back end. 

 

“The Oracle.” Noctis reads. 

 

He continues to marvel at the ship, taken away by her beauty ; after all, this  _ is  _ the first one he's seen that's not been at the bottom of the ocean. 

 

His eyes trail up to rest of the ship, and that is when he lays eyes on her. 

 

_ Princess Lunafreya _

 

Her gaze is fixed on the horizon, she's dressed in mostly white, with silver and blue embellishments decorating her tunic. Her blonde hair is twisted up and out of her face, a sparkling silver hair ornament holding it together. The bright bursts of colour from the sky illuminate her face, sending soft casts of colour across her. 

 

Noctis swears to himself that in that moment, she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://kidgraysonx.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://kidgraysonx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
